


巨像

by embersheai



Category: In Time (2011), The Drop (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersheai/pseuds/embersheai
Summary: “我再也无法将你拼凑完整了。” -Sylvia Plath《The Colossus》





	巨像

巨像 

 

“我再也无法将你拼凑完整了。” -Sylvia Plath《The Colossus》 

 

那是一座只有两层的小楼，位于戴顿郊区，粉红色的外墙，门厅处昏黄的灯光，以及门楣上用红蓝两色霓虹灯组成的灯牌，上面的灯管组成“汽车旅馆”的字样。他曾经对这栋楼很熟悉，在他成为追捕者之前，还在和鲍勃一起逃亡的时候，他们曾在这间旅馆里呆了几周，直到旅馆在他们和时间管理者之间的枪战中被毁了个彻底。 

但那是四十多年前的事了，在成为时间管理者之后他很少回到戴顿区，罔论这间旅馆。他坐在车里，感觉自己的肌肉骨骼还在因为白天的高强度工作而酸痛，透过夜间被灯光照射出沙尘般色彩的雾气，端详那座在改建后已经变得陌生的楼房。 

旅馆的外墙曾经是灰色的，而门口的灯管是冷色，门上也没有那些刻着“欢迎”和居家式花纹的木质铭牌。它曾经是间潮湿、阴冷、墙纸凹凸不平且设施简陋的建筑。 

他低下头，看了一眼车内屏幕上显示的时间，晚上十点二十四分，而戴顿离他的住处还有四个小时的车程。一种沉重的困倦席卷了他，他再次发动了这架正包裹着他的黑色机械，开到旅馆门口的停车区域里，走下车。从车门到旅店门口的短短一段距离内，他反复审视这座建筑，试图从中找到一点熟悉的痕迹。旅馆像是个穿着粉红色衣服、不合时宜的巨人，在潮湿的夜雾中沉睡，外墙上泌出点点寒冷的露水。台阶两侧的感应灯亮了，巨人从沉眠中抬起眼睛，睨了他一眼。 

门厅和前台中间隔了一道金属栅栏的橱窗，橱窗另一头的人看了他一眼，指指柜台上用于扫描时钟的机器。值夜的女人显然注意到了他腰间的佩枪，眼神里透露出警惕、不安和故作镇定的复杂情绪，他猜她的年龄不超过四十岁，当一个人活得足够久，隐藏和伪装就成了一种无需学习的本能。 

他把手臂伸到机器下方，绿色的光束扫过他的时钟，从上面扣除了半个小时的时间，同时他的照片和个人信息出现在机器一侧的屏幕上：雷蒙·里昂，七十岁，时间管理者。 

橱窗另一侧的女人显然也看见了荧屏上的信息，眼神里惴惴不安的意味更深，从柜台内取出一张卡片，从橱窗的缝隙间递给他。 雷蒙看了一眼，是一间一楼的房间。

“我想要二楼右边走廊尽头的房间，如果那间房还空着的话。”雷蒙把那张房卡塞回去，说。 

对方有些诧异，将先前那张卡片收了回去，低下头，视线扫过装有房卡的架子，从中抽出一张重新递给他，“楼梯在左边那扇蓝色的门后面。” 

雷蒙点点头，道了声谢，捏着房卡走上楼。他注意到走廊上的地毯也换成了与从前截然不同的样式，是红色、橙色和褐色相间的几何花纹1。旅店内的所有陈设都在试图营造家庭式的氛围，而非之前那个只是给来往旅客短暂停留的落脚处。他沿着走廊里曲折的弯道缓缓前行，两侧墙面上每隔几米就挂着一幅粗糙的、绘有花卉或是水果的画框，画框上方则是一盏磨砂玻璃的壁灯，有的壁灯正苟延残喘，时不时地闪烁几下，发出细微的电流挣扎的声音，而有的已经完全熄灭。雷蒙看向昏暗灯光中颜色柔和却材质廉价的壁纸，感觉自己仿佛正处于一出廉价情景剧的布景中：每一件东西都在试图说服他相信一种与事实截然相反的气氛。 

但这一切矛盾的氛围对他来说并无意义，他只是一个需要短暂停留的旅客，不需要任何柔软温馨的幻觉。用卡片打开房门，他走进去，将外衣和武器解下来，挂在门后的立式衣架上，衣架是接近黑色的深褐色，被他的黑色风衣和枪套覆盖，像个瘦长干瘪的管家站在角落里。雷蒙在水池边冲洗完脸和手，走到房间里狭小的休息区里，两张沙发椅在一张又高又窄的高脚桌旁相对放置，粗糙的皮革表面铺着看起来同样陈旧的绿色羊毛毡，桌面上覆盖有一块网格图案的蜡麻布，一支插在瓶中的假花被放在桌面中央。

那是一朵红色的、绢布缝制成的玫瑰花，绿色的薄塑料成为它的茎秆和叶片。古怪的是，这朵不会枯萎凋零、本该象征不朽的花朵，在暖黄色的灯光下隐隐透出一股阴郁的死气，在它身上所有嫣红鲜绿的色彩都成了对它缺乏生命特质的一种讽刺。

雷蒙在沙发上坐下，感觉被自己深深陷进那一层包裹着柔软填充物的皮革里，他转过头，掀开格纹窗帘的一角，玻璃窗上有一层细密的夜露，窗外雾气弥漫，旅馆的灯牌无力穿透那片氤氲的灰白，只在其中染上少许惨淡的彩色灯光。墙上的数字时钟显示出当天的日期，他把头向后仰去，靠在沙发背上，在心里默算着一个过去的日子和现在间逝去的时间。

灯光和夜雾交织在一起，夜色像一张网将他所处的房间包裹起来，这是个谵妄的时刻，思虑之蛇直起身体，吐出鲜红的信子，引诱出白昼清醒时被掩埋的记忆和秘密。雷蒙就那样坐了一会，盯着窗帘缝隙里露出的一小截玻璃，凝结的露水渐渐汇聚，从窗户上滑落下去。直到夜间冗长的寂静终于变得令人难以忍受，他找到一个落在沙发缝隙里的遥控器，用它打开了墙边的电视。屏幕的质量颇为有限，画面上满布可见的噪点，打开电视时频道里正在播放一个不知位于何处的自然风光片，镜头缓缓地移过湖泊、荒原和山丘，背景中的女声在竖琴伴奏和环境风声中发出哀婉的咏唱。

 

“'Tis the last rose of summer,  
Left blooming alone;  
All her lovely companions  
Are faded and gone.”

 

“你知道这首曲子原来叫做‘年轻人的梦’吗？”鲍勃一边摆弄着音箱背后纠缠在一起的缆线一边问他，雷蒙摇了摇头，继续盯着广场中央破碎残缺的涅墨西尼神像。

“那你现在知道了。”鲍勃将手里的两根线接在一起，咖啡馆柜台上留声机的音乐被接进门口的大型音响里，“夏日的最后一朵玫瑰”的歌声一点点响起来，回荡在空旷无人的广场上和颓败的断壁残垣间。鲍勃喘了口气，扔下手里的电线，把雷蒙对面那张倒在地上的椅子扶起来，坐了上去。

他们坐在广场边的咖啡馆——或者说是咖啡馆的残骸门口的露天座位里，从橱柜的废墟中找出残存的陶瓷咖啡杯，有的杯沿缺了口，有的少了把手，他们把一分钟一瓶的啤酒倒进去，假模假样地从中啜饮并嘲笑对方的夸张姿态。鲍勃又跑进了废墟里开始翻找东西，雷蒙靠在椅背上，眯起眼睛，想象在所有人的时钟启动前，广场上的情形。

广场上会有更少的烟尘和更多的阳光，他想，看着夜晚月白色光辉下熠熠生辉的石制建筑，通往美术馆的阶梯旁，墙边立着繁复的众神雕像，水从神灵手中的象牙水壶里汩汩涌出，填满下方的水池，情侣和游人们背对水池抛掷硬币。阶梯的两侧各种人坐在一起，晒太阳的流浪汉，向涅墨西尼祈祷的虔诚老者，对着广场上雕塑画速写的艺术家，都在咖啡馆传出的乐声中度过各自生命中的一日。

而他们，他们会在早晨就来到这里，逛遍博物馆和画廊、卖奇形怪状商品的小店，在路边的咖啡馆吃午饭，再到喷泉边晒上一下午太阳，直到黄昏。在广场另一侧的小旅馆里租上一间房间，去底楼的酒吧喝得酩酊大醉，直到没人再愿意卖给他们任何酒精饮料为止。

尽管匹厄利亚2早就不是雷蒙想象中的样子了，事实上，他都不知道匹厄利亚是否曾经成为过他想象中的都市，他们都是在时钟启动之后出生的一代，对没有时钟监管时的生活一无所知。但这并不影响他仍然喜欢这个地方，这是鲍勃和他的秘密基地，像少年时他们居住的楼房后面的停车场一样荒无人烟，任由他们在里面胡作非为。匹厄利亚是时钟启动前的旧世界遗留下来的区域之一，规划局曾经试图将那些旧区域改建成新时区，但大部分旧世界区域都不是为了效率建成的，时钟启动后人们无法在这些地方活下去，纷纷迁移去了更繁忙的新时区，像匹厄利亚这样的旧区域就在岁月中破败蒙尘，植被荒芜、建筑倾颓，最终成为无人知晓的堕毁之城。

“二十五岁生日快乐，雷。”鲍勃不知道从哪摸出一个小蛋糕，拆开包装，把它放到他刚从橱柜里翻出来的盘子里，然后又点燃了一支烟，插在蛋糕上，“我怎么也找不到蜡烛，你只能凑合着过了。”

“噁，这太恶心了。”雷蒙夺过烟，在烟灰掉下来之前抢救了蛋糕。他一手拿着烟，一手举着蛋糕，迟疑了一会，决定先吸上一口烟，却被鲍勃拦住了，“你得先许个愿，年轻人的梦，嗯？”

“好吧，好吧，让我想想……”雷蒙笑嘻嘻地闭上眼睛，被鲍勃用胳膊肘捅了一下，“严肃点，众神盯着你呢。”

“我从不知道你有这么虔诚，鲍勃。”雷蒙闭着眼，仍然在笑，摊开手做了个无奈的手势，“好吧，众神在上，我希望……我们永远会有足够的时间，直到我们——雷蒙·里昂和罗伯特·萨拉斯都活腻了为止。”

“令人感动。”鲍勃评价道，松开了雷蒙的手，他终于逮住机会吸了一口已经烧了小半截的烟，“虽然时钟启动这事有点烦人，不过我还是很高兴我们终于弄明白你的生日究竟是哪天了。”雷蒙不以为意，他父母在他能够记事前就去世了，那之后他一直辗转在各种或近或远的亲戚家生活，直到认识鲍勃。在戴顿区的年轻人当中，雷蒙的生活算不上艰苦，只是他从来没有机会知道自己的生日是哪一天，也无从得知自己的时钟什么时候会启动，直到今天清晨，一阵来自胸腔内部的冲击惊醒他，他的手臂上终于出现了绿色的数字，他的生命完成了自无限至有限的转变。

他们一人一半分吃了那块蛋糕，消耗完剩下的烟和啤酒，在广场周围的建筑废墟间游荡，在深灰色的残骸之间，偶尔能看见暗金色的部件闪烁着幽光，雷蒙回过头，看见涅墨西尼神像落在地面的头颅，苔藓和藤蔓仿佛无止境地增生，覆盖住她的眼睛，而她大理石雕琢的嘴唇微张，像是正吐出一声漫长而无声的叹息。天边渐渐泛起青白色的黎明，留声机中和着竖琴声的女歌手还在一遍一遍地歌咏夏日中最后一朵未凋零的玫瑰。

 

When true hearts lie withered,  
And fond ones are flown,  
Oh, who would inhabit  
This bleak world alone?

 

“你在哭。”

雷蒙半梦半醒间听见一个久远却熟悉的声音，他困倦地转了转头，将头埋进沙发靠背里，意识到自己在沙发上睡着了，这让他本就酸痛的脊背更加不适。电视上的节目不知什么时候结束了，雪花屏上一片聒噪的空白。

“你哭了，你在流泪。”

那个声音又重复了一遍，这一次的音色却有所不同，像是几个不同的人的声音被混杂在一起，有的听起来极其熟悉，有的又十分陌生，那声音听起来隔绝沉闷，像是从另一个空间传来，可说话语调却出奇的熟悉：在那些被噩梦惊醒的夜晚，鲍勃总会像这样在他身边，鲍勃不说“都过去了”之类的话，他们知道发生过的事情从来无法真正成为过去。

“不，我只是在做梦。”疲竭的睡意使他仍然不愿睁眼，胡乱地抹了抹眼睛。闭眼时的黑暗在眼睛被按压抹拭时被打破，一束难以辨认色彩的光线直直投入他眼前的深渊，掀起细小的浮尘和翻卷的洪流。

“你以前不是这样的。”那个声音没有买账，雷蒙觉得那个声音的主人凑近了他，那种粗粝层叠又古怪的多重声音在他耳边继续说道，“你为什么戴着面具呢？你打算永远都戴着它吗？”

雷蒙缓缓睁开眼，房间里只亮着一盏台灯，光线昏沉，但足以让刚从黑暗中醒来的人感到晕眩。他从沙发里起身，发现房间里仍然只有他一个人。他的四肢像是解冻般地从睡眠状态中复苏，室内凝固的空气让他的大脑混沌一片。

这时窗外传来一阵轻擂，他拉开帘子，发现不知什么时候下起了雨，隔着一层沾满水珠的玻璃，有一只体型巨大的乌鸦正立在窗沿，用鸟喙反复地啄玻璃。那是他见过颜色最深的鸟类，雷蒙想，乌鸦的羽毛是完全的深黑色，吸纳去所有靠近它的光线，连月色都无法在它细密的羽翼表面投落光辉。那只乌鸦有将近两英尺高，小幅度地扑棱着翅膀，试图抖掉落在自己身上的雨水。发现雷蒙正盯着自己发呆，乌鸦伸出一只爪子，抓了抓窗户，又啄起玻璃来。

“好了，好了。”雷蒙拔出窗边的插销，打开窗户，在他推开窗的时候乌鸦向边上避让了一下，却脚下打滑差点从窗沿掉下去。雷蒙连忙伸出手扶了一把，乌鸦在窗沿上跳了几步，很快恢复了平衡，飞进房间里，落在沙发的扶手上。

借着室内相对明亮的光线，雷蒙觉得乌鸦看起来比原先更大了，几乎让他担心起沙发的平衡来。那只乌鸦先是啄了几下自己翅膀根部的羽毛，又转过头，盯着雷蒙。

雷蒙发现乌鸦有着一双怪异的、和人相似的眼睛，虹膜和瞳孔之间有着清晰的分界，而它两只眼睛的虹膜呈现出深浅不同的蓝色，仿佛是夜间和白昼时的海水，分别填满了它的两只眼睛。

乌鸦小幅度地挪动脑袋，歪头看着他，雷蒙觉得它的眼神也是复杂而隐秘的，如翻涌的、瞬息万变的潮水，上一秒他在乌鸦的眼里看到近乎疯癫的狂喜，下一秒又变成难言的苦恼与负罪感，像是有无数个苦难的灵魂被禁锢在这具黑色的、被绒毛覆盖的躯体里，在牺牲之潮里做出求救的手势，又迅速被下一个浪潮淹没。

“你连问好也不愿意说吗？即使是对你最亲密、最熟悉的人？”灯光将乌鸦的阴影投落在灰色的地毯上，灯光分明是不动的，乌鸦的影子却宛如由烛光照出，边缘模糊、在地面上晃动翻卷，像是一团燃烧后的余烬伏于地面，在夜风中逐渐离析。

“晚上好。”雷蒙声音嘶哑。

乌鸦转了个身，打开羽翼，仍然用那种诡秘的、共鸣似的多重声音说道，“我在窗外等了很久。”

“抱歉，我睡着了。”雷蒙说，重新在沙发上坐下，关上了电视，持续的噪音停止

“这听起来毫无诚意。”乌鸦说，语气中却并没有不悦的意思，它深灰色的脚爪在沙发扶手上跳了几下，靠得离雷蒙更近了一些，伸出一侧翅膀，擦拭雷蒙的脸。他这才发觉梦中的悲伤幻觉在自己脸上留下了真实痕迹，羽毛柔软的末端在搔刮他的皮肤，带着室外夜间微凉的温度，雷蒙扭开头，拂开乌鸦的翅膀，不让它再触碰自己。

乌鸦失望般地摇摇头，扇动翅膀，飞上了衣柜顶端的边缘，又合拢翅膀栖坐在那里，望向雷蒙，重复道，“你以前不是这样的。”

“够了。”雷蒙对乌鸦的语焉不详感到无奈，叹了口气，不耐烦地张开手，“你算什么？会说话的乌鸦、凶兆的信使，来自阴间彼岸的幽灵？在这里指摘我是什么样的？”乌鸦闻言，黑色的身躯微微向前伸，它的眼神包含着清醒和癫狂两种状态，蛮荒的掠食者和沉思中的思想家同时通过那双蓝眼睛注视雷蒙。它栖坐的姿态几乎是神圣庄严的，令雷蒙觉得自己正在与一名原始异教中的先知对视，一名刚刚服下大量致幻药物、摆出食腐者诡秘姿态的先知，向他吐出意象模糊的预言。

“我见过过去每分每秒的你。”乌鸦将身体伏低，用颜色较浅的那一侧眼睛对着雷蒙，认真地，一字一顿地说，“最开始你是块被打碎的玻璃，敏感脆弱，却要向任何站在你对面的人亮出尖锐锋利的边缘。你不畏惧直视太阳，敢于直面翻卷的波涛，你曾经相信过真正值得相信的东西，而非仅仅是钟表上的刻度。”

乌鸦扇动翅膀，一片黑色的羽毛从它的羽翼间落下来，飘落到地面上，融进它灰色的、余烬般的影子里。它转过脸，用另一侧的眼睛盯住雷蒙，声音渐渐低下去，像是一声漫长的梦呓和叹息，“和他的关系是你有过的最亲密长久的关系，也是你仅有的。你们在戴顿区时间局后面的荒地上第一次遇见，傍晚时分，一个布满青苔和霉菌的地面龙头里流出金色的水柱，你刚结束一场小规模的斗殴，在那里用水洗去脸上的尘土，犹豫着不想回到那个不属于你的家里。那时候你们的钟都没有启动，有大把的时间可以用来挥霍、散步、进行大段漫无目的的谈话。”

“那天回到家之后，你就清楚这段相识将持续你的一生。可你却想不明白一件事，你从来觉得自己是不属于戴顿的，这个人口过分拥挤，孤儿也毫不稀缺的地方，你总是心知自己有一天会前去一个更好的时区，而不是在时钟倒数中日日挣扎，可你却在这里遇到了一个与你截然不同、又从某种意义上极度相似的人，他对戴顿有与你相同的不满，却相信现状是可以被改变的。”

“但不论如何，你的灵魂不再因为孤独而灼烧，在遇见他之前你甚至不知道自己会产生这种爱与被爱的热望。你们越来越多地呆在一起，你渐渐把自己仅有的物件搬进鲍勃已逝父母留给他的厂房里，那里比你以前居留过的任何一个亲戚家里都要简陋，但在那你们得以回避世界，共享一切东西。你们共享每一段时间，每一段旅程，在一起磨炼生存和战斗的技巧——你现在回收时间时用来制服犯人的手段仍然来自那时候的训练，是不是？你们开始以为这是段珍贵的友情，直到你们的身体成熟，欲望在血液和神经里滋生，开始向彼此隐藏起难言的秘密，你们的关系越来越复杂，越陷越深，他总是在别人面前谈起你，想把你介绍给所有的朋友，可在开口时又微妙地梗住，像是个自私的守财奴，抱紧他装满财宝的箱子不愿松手，连展示也不愿意。没有什么比那段时光更为柔情，你此后生活里的任何遭遇、欲望、情感相较之下都显得野蛮残酷。”

“你还记得你和他第一次发现匹厄利亚的时候吗？你们在美术馆的废墟中穿行，在碎石间发现一幅画的残迹，‘伤悼伊卡洛斯’，一个年轻人用蜡和鸟羽制成翅膀飞翔，飞行的喜悦令他越飞越高，令空中的太阳都感到被冒犯，日照的高温融化他的翅膀，他最终坠海死去，山林湖泊间的精灵宁芙围绕他的尸体吟唱哀歌。你们当时无法用任何已知的言语形容内心的震撼，直到后来发现另一幅画，讲述塞墨勒是如何在宙斯的神威前被生生烧死，你才意识到那种来自过往的震撼近乎神迹，尽管宙斯反复警告，她仍然要求以凡人之眼一睹真神面貌，固执最终导致她的死亡和疯狂之神的诞生。你的眼神在躲闪，或许已经不记得了，毕竟现在你的生活只被分秒刻度充斥，你攫取时间，名为管理，我很好奇，当别人的生命在你手下流逝时是什么感觉？在行谋杀之举时，你告诉自己那是自然法则。你能感受到他们心脏停止跳动时的最后一下抽搐吗？他们的躯体是会僵硬，还是会瘫软？”

“啊，我看错了，你分明还记得所有事情，事实上，记得过分清楚了，所以你才不愿看我，我又让你想起了伊卡洛斯的悲剧。这么多年来你一直在想，自己究竟是伊卡洛斯，还是为他哀悼的宁芙，又或者两者皆是？”

空气像是无法承受这样的追忆般变得稠密，令人窒息，而那盏台灯的光线正变得逐渐微弱下去，仿佛一支快要燃烧殆尽的蜡烛。雷蒙感到自己在难以自持地颤抖，他将手紧握成拳，感到指甲深陷入手心，细微的刺痛止住他的颤抖，“你没有资格分析我，指摘我的工作，或是问我任何问题。”

“你是他，是不是？”雷蒙从沙发里站起来，向乌鸦站立的位置走去，几乎是咬着牙发问。

乌鸦没有说话，只在昏暗的光线中转了转脑袋，眼睛发着不祥的、幽蓝色的光，纯黑的皮毛有如治丧常用的黑色丝绸。

“以免你忘记，当初离开的是你。”他感觉自己的嘴唇以一种嗤笑的姿态张开，声音却在发抖，“你去成为无私壮烈的勇士了，把生存之路推给我，甚至不屑于给我选择的机会。如你所说，我们从十几岁的时候就在一起了，我们应该比世界上任何人都要了解彼此，任何人，可你却以为我会看重能不能活下去这种事？”

“当我发现你消失的时候，我极力寻找借口，猜想你可能被时间管理者逮捕了，也许你被他们处决，也许你发生了意外，我甚至臆想你忍受不了当时的情况精神失常，可都不是，你只是决定离开我，把生存的机会施舍给我。我宁可哀悼你也不愿意想你选择离开我。那不是关心，从来都不是，那只是残酷。”

“你以为你做了件好事吗？让我活下去？时钟运转的每一时刻，我没有一天不在被这个念头折磨：如果我曾经更强大、更坚决或者更努力，或许我能够做点什么改变当时发生的事情，但我不是，而且我什么也做不了。”他感觉一团苦涩的情绪哽在自己喉头，像是一颗带刺的有毒果实，散发着痛苦和仇恨的味道，咽喉被扼住的窒息感令他想要呕吐，想把所有的心肺、血液和器官通通呕吐出来，直到皮囊中除了虚空一无所有为止。雷蒙的声音嘶哑着，如同生锈的金属互相摩擦时发出的声音，越发尖利，说到最后他几乎是在对着乌鸦大吼，“你以为我活着吗？是，我的时钟在运作，我能呼吸能行走，但我不比戴顿路边沟渠里一具时间耗尽开始腐烂的尸体更有生命力。”

“我希望，鲍勃，我真的希望我能把自己的胸腔剖开，掏出心脏给你看，它是如何在被你忽略时痛苦破碎，又是如何在被你注视时重新跳动起来的。即便如此，或许你仍然会是盲目的，你把你以为有价值的东西塞给我，又在不过问我的情况下夺走我最珍视的事物……你怎么敢回来指责我是伪君子和谋杀犯？”

灯光在剧烈地颤抖，呈现出干涸泥土颜色的地毯上，乌鸦的影子像是一块沉重的水渍在逐渐洇开，变得庞大可怖，它的声音里的人类特质被兽性逐渐吞噬殆尽，那些互相重叠的声音在一起拔高，从尖锐的鸟啼中勉强辨认出残存的人声说道，“溘先朝露，永不复还。”

 

“嘿，我实在忍不了了。”一个戴着眼镜的男人叩响守夜人面前的橱窗，烦躁地说，“我住在219号房，我隔壁的房间，走道尽头的那间，里面有人大声嚷嚷半天了，现在听起来像是打起来了，你是不是该在闹出人命前去看看情况？现在快三点了。”

“我可以去看看情况，但恐怕除了看看以外没什么我能做的。”值夜的人放下手里的书，耸耸肩做出个无奈的表情，“你隔壁住了个时间管理者，不管他在做什么，我猜都有他自己的理由。不过照你说的，这事有点奇怪，因为他是一个人来的。”

橱窗另一侧的男人神情复杂地看了她一眼，又转过头看了看通向二楼的楼梯。

“我可以把你换去另一间房间，如果你愿意的话。”

对方勉强地点点头，接过新的房卡离开了。她本想当做无事发生，继续等待夜间的工作时间过去，可刚才那名不满的住客带来的信息又让她不得不感到好奇。她坐在原地踌躇了一会，还是站起身，走出隔间。

刚登上二楼的时候，楼道里弥漫着一种刺骨的寒意和寂静，走廊尽头的窗户开着，外面在下雨，旅馆却像是被罩在了透明的钟形罩中央，听不见一点室外的风雨声响。她沿着光线昏暗的走廊向前走去，楼道中的寒意很快附上她的肩背，令她下意识地打了个寒噤。一种猎物般不安的自我意识攫住了她，仿佛置身密林之中，不知道在哪一片垂落的叶片后面就藏着黑沉沉的枪口。

在她想要转身逃开的瞬间，一声尖利的叫喊撕破了覆盖着空气的死寂，她从没听见过那样的声音——没有从任何野兽身上听见过，罔论人类。那声音让她联想到某种介于野兽和人类之间的中间态生灵，甚至不止一种——无数黑暗生物潜藏在那个声音里，痛哭、责骂、私语和哀求隔着一层墙面，同时传入她耳中：

“你已死去！”混杂在刺耳鸟鸣中间，喑哑的人声吼道，“你以为你死于他手……”

“不、不，不是。”另一个单薄沙哑的声音连声否认，带着被逼到绝境的疯狂意味，“……是我杀了他，是我害死了他……”

房间内传来粗暴的打斗撞击声、物件被推倒破碎的声音，其间还夹杂着类似剧烈风声的怪异声响。食腐者的尖啸再度响起，这一次，兽语中人声的嘶吼几乎像在哭泣，“懦弱！是你杀了你自己！是你杀了你自己！”那个声音的主人不断重复着这句话，光是它的嘶喊本身就能构成一只无形的捕食者，将空气中残存的理性吞噬殆尽，撼动脆弱的地面和墙壁。

在让人心神不安的嘈杂噪音当中，响起一声密谋般的金属碰撞响声，紧随其后的是火药冲出枪膛的巨响。

“天啊。”她感觉双腿发软，立在原地喃喃自语。枪声的余响像是一张逐渐收拢的网，将其他的噪音包裹进去，之前的嘶吼和争吵仿佛都只存在于梦境之中，走廊里归于静谧。

 

雷蒙倒在地上，大口喘着气，开火时的后坐力震得他手腕发麻，于是他将那块黑色的冰冷金属扔在一旁，试图站起身来。他感到自己四肢沉重，光是起身的动作都像试图从沼泽中脱身一样困难。黑色的羽毛覆盖了他的全身和室内大部分的陈设，还在不断地从衣柜顶端，乌鸦曾经栖息的位置飘落下来，在被他开枪击中之后，那只巨大的乌鸦像是被惊扰的幽魂一样消散了，只留下铺天盖地的黑色羽毛，证明先前与他发生激烈争执的野兽不仅仅由疯狂的幻觉构成。

他用一个拙劣的借口遣走了前来敲门询问的旅店工作人员，他知道她根本不相信他说的哪怕一个字，但比起真相，大部分人更关心的是自身安危。雷蒙关上门，转身回到房间里，扶起在他和乌鸦的争执间被撞倒的家具，发现自己的手仍然在发抖。

“那实在不太礼貌。”一个黑色的影子伸过来，帮雷蒙扶住那张高脚桌，“我是说，争吵没有关系，小小的打斗也无伤大雅，可是没有必要把枪械牵扯进来。”

覆盖着各种家具表面的黑色羽毛都在颤动着漂浮起来，聚拢在阴影边缘，重新汇聚成乌鸦的形状。在羽毛拼凑出实体的同时，它的边缘还在一点点地扩张，乌鸦的体型变得越来越大，如同从远古诅咒中逐渐现形的异教神灵，模糊了精灵和魔鬼的边界，它的吐息沉重冰冷，如同附着在人皮肤上有形的恐惧。

“我见过过去每分每秒的你。”乌鸦低声说，它的重塑趋于完成，它低下头，原本空洞的眼窝处亮起深浅不一的蓝色，还是用那种诡秘、分裂而疯狂的神情俯视着雷蒙，“那时我们崇拜偶像、亵渎神圣、滥用天神名讳、拒绝于第七日安息、诅咒家庭生命来源、在祂注视下谋杀交合、贪婪妄证、谎言连篇、我们在祂面前高声咒骂撕扯胸腔袒露真情——直到业火将我们炙晒燃烧到皮肤焦黑开裂和神经融化成鲜绿色的河流和血液干涸为墓地中的夕照余晖——”

乌鸦的形体仍然在不断扩张，它被羽毛覆盖的身体几乎要塞满整个狭小的旅店房间，脚爪紧贴地面，头颅顶着天花板，它拂动翅膀，室内仅有的光线被熄灭，雷蒙眼前陷入黑暗，只看见乌鸦两只蓝色的眼睛在幽冥中闪烁着微光，像是两盏哀愁的器皿盛满难言的疯狂潮水，而那浪潮一阵阵向上推进，就快要从中溢出：

“铅制的不朽的心脏被烈焰焚烧七十小时也无法将它送去虚空朝圣。3

他亲吻咀嚼吸吮手指手腕手肘皮肤嘴唇血肉骨骼眼珠目光微笑眼泪思想灵魂，

他的胸腔是乌有之地的阁楼，拥抱是无边无际的重压，目光是复仇的子弹和匕首，他希望就此暂停未来永不发生，真实世界永不到来，

在夜晚我们的尖叫被嵌进墙里，在凌晨我们的头颅分崩离析，在早晨我们穿戴彼此的皮囊和面孔4；

溘先朝露，永不复还！

我们被逐出乐园因为谎言因为真理因为盲目因为拒绝臣服于时间的制度的尸体，

我们就着褐色的夜晚逃亡跳下窗台跳下拱桥跳下屋顶跳下摩天高楼跳下天国阶梯，

在夜晚和白昼两极之间的夹缝时光之中我们堕入冥府与珀耳塞福涅5共度狂欢，

用哈瓦那烟草、用毒药、用清醒的噩梦和腐朽的生殖器和数不清的交媾，

直到从阴影幻梦中惊醒发现求告的永恒只存在于永恒虚无之中；

溘先朝露，永不复还！

司瑟星转过头去拒绝再将目光投落在这片荒芜空洞的无神腐臭的地狱，退回坍颓苍凉的古墓身上长满墨绿的苔藓，

波吕谟尼亚6，走投无路的波吕谟尼亚，无哀可悲的波吕谟尼亚，割断琴弦焚烧琴身的波吕谟尼亚，

波吕谟尼亚的眼睛浸透鲜血，波吕谟尼亚吸啜消愁药和毒芹的甜汁，波吕谟尼亚诅咒黑色和红色的黎明，

波吕谟尼亚在别西卜中尖叫嘶喊，波吕谟尼亚被魔神撕碎躯体、沉睡在雾中、喊叫在雾中，波吕谟尼亚的心脏足够被吃上一千年，波吕谟尼亚的血液没入审判的洪水，撞上愚蠢的岩石沉没；

溘先朝露，永不复还！

麻木不仁！自我牺牲！舍弃！凶兆！荣光！不存在的安息！

昏睡！失眠！无望的神殿！长生不老的肉体和腐烂衰减的灵魂！

他大笑，扎入自己的中心，‘在那黑白颠倒的地方，’他大笑，‘我赢了。7’”

 

当乌鸦终于安静下来的时候，雷蒙发现自己跪倒在地，满脸泪水，乌鸦的黑色羽毛仿佛无穷无尽，即使是在它以野蛮的声音呐喊出谵语时也在不停飘落，覆盖了整个房间，遮蔽地毯原有的颜色。

这是乌鸦第一次真正地安静下来，它仍然在黑暗中粗重地喘气，像是个刚穿越暴风雨的疲惫的水手，它身上的羽毛随着躯体起伏的角度缓慢翕合，但那些原本萦绕着这只超自然生物的诡秘的噪音都陷入沉默，它身上的疯狂兽性以一种几乎可视的形式褪去，现在乌鸦像是一只毛绒绒的巨大模型，尴尬地撑在房间里。

“我们输了。”雷蒙无力地坐倒在乌鸦的脚边，方才谵妄的时刻也抽空了他的所有精力，“我原本想在你离开的那天跟你说的。我们输给了我们最为不屑的东西，可当时我们毫无意识……就好像时钟启动前我们总觉得自己是永生的，那时我们也总以为自己不可战胜。我一直在想，如果我能早一些向你承认，或许你就不会急于走向悲剧命运……我太想让你觉得我们是完全一样的人了，我太想让你觉得我们有一样的理想和目标，以至于一度骗过了自己，但事实并非如此，我支持你的理想，只因为那是你的理想……而我的理想是自私的。”

乌鸦的眼神原本在房间中游离，听到雷蒙的声音，它又低下头，认真地盯着雷蒙：它的眼睛仍然保持着原来的结构和色彩，然而其中那些隐秘癫狂的神采不知何时随着它的野性一起消失不见，仿佛乌鸦在倾泻灾难性意志的同时将脑中互相推挤的灵魂一并发泄出去了。它现在的眼神与它的外形一样，毛绒绒的，带着活物的温度，痛苦离得很远。

“都过去了。”乌鸦说，抬起一侧翅膀，将雷蒙纳入厚重的黑色羽翼下。

 

THE END

 

注释和闲谈

1 一个微小的梗，描述的是闪灵里的地毯图案，就想给旅馆增加一点超自然气息方便闹鬼= =|||||||

2 匹厄利亚 缪斯众女神出生的地方，在这篇文之前就挖过一个Bob/Raymond的坑，这对cp很吸引我的一点是它的nostalgia感（虽然基本是我脑补出来的……），所以当时想出了旧区域因为无法适应新时区的生活节奏而逐渐衰败最后变成失落的旧世界这种梗，写匹厄利亚的时候脑子里的画面是The Great Beauty和La Dolce Vita里的罗马。

34567 放一起说了，3化用自十诫和快乐王子，4化用自Grief剧里提到的泰德休斯的诗Lovesong，5 珀耳塞福涅，冥府女神，亦喻指荒淫，6 波吕谟尼亚，主管颂歌的女神，7 摘自泰德休斯的 Crow’s Fall。另外这一整段还有参考金斯堡的嚎叫，波德莱尔的恶之花，兰波的醉舟和彩画集以及爱伦坡的乌鸦。

 

正好十天前从都柏林看完莲老师的剧回到伦敦，写不来什么像样的剧评，只好烤个脆皮鸭把脑子里浮动的碎片化想法集结一下。直到真正坐到剧院里之前，我一直都无法想象这本书怎么能被改成舞台剧，或者说怎么能视觉化，后来完全被该剧对投影的使用惊艳了。之前感觉原著改编成舞台剧的难点在于文字性太强以及太多白日梦闪回，投影完美地完成了这两者到视觉之间的转换，同时还能和演员的表演很好地承接，于是舞台剧的成品像是一个带情节和一点点互动的影像声音装置，我又一直觉得装置是最有力量的艺术形式之一，所以，啊~爱就一个字~

Grief剧里的声音也是非常重要的motif，剧中我最喜欢的场景是乌鸦的大段癫狂独白和他要求两个小孩以自己的方式重塑母亲形象然后大哭的片段。在乌鸦疯狂独白的场景中，背景音经常是我特别爱的类似于电影《女巫》配乐的原始系恐怖电影弦乐，在构建乌鸦超自然生物形象以及真实与幻梦间过渡的贡献很大，所以这篇文中虽然文字表达毕竟有限，我还是尝试了一下用声音做不同场景之间切换的桥梁，God knows I tried-L-

剧情方面，我一直觉得需要解释的脆皮鸭不是只好脆皮鸭，但这篇文是一只不可避免的失败的脆皮鸭了（。）时间规划局电影让我很挠头的一点就是明明把雷蒙跟男主他爸的过往搞得很吊胃口但是最后又什么都没讲清楚，就只好激情脑补一下，关于他们过去具体是怎么掰面鲍勃又是怎么死的这部分我的脑补要是讲清楚了其实非常狗血，所以就请大噶自由解读好了，我个人想解释的部分是关于乌鸦的身份。之前在刚看完Grief舞台剧时我写过一小段感想：乌鸦是激烈情绪的出口，是悲哀的吞食者，是失去母亲儿童的照料者，但最重要的是，他是悼亡者本身，是悲痛本身。grief的故事让我意识到的主要一点是“爱人终究是爱己”，而哀悼者最终哀悼的也是自己。哀悼的本质并非哀悼死者，因为死者已经是世俗意义上的消亡了，他们对这个世界不再有知觉，即使有，也不是和生者处于一个层面能够互相理解的知觉，哀悼的本质是哀悼失去了对方的自己。

巨像里的乌鸦我给它的设置是The Raven长诗中的乌鸦（类似冥府使者）、鲍勃的幽灵和雷蒙自我意识的合体。电影里雷蒙说自己做了五十年时间管理者，我脑补的是鲍勃在他成为时间管理者之前就嗝屁了，这种悼亡本身就是一种nostalgia，尤其是在时间规划局背景里这种不出意外就可以永生的情况下，雷蒙自己都不知道自己的生命会持续多久，从而也就更加难以move on。所以巨像中的对话不仅是人和幽灵对往事的追溯，也是和自我的对话与剖析。

关于乌鸦结尾处吱哇乱叫的最后一句，摘自泰德休斯的诗Crow’s Fall。刚看完Grief的时候我还觉得特别奇怪，剧中爸爸和亡妻看起来应该是感情很好的样子，为什么还会反复引用泰德休斯和西尔维娅普拉斯这对爱情悲剧代表。后来查Lovesong的时候才发现，在西尔维娅死后泰德休斯写过一系列与乌鸦有关的诗，还出了一本诗集叫做Crow，From the Life and Songs of the Crow，Crow’s Fall就是其中一首。很有劲的是最开始有关于巨像这篇文的想法时，我在写淘米阿飞和鲍勃雷蒙之间纠结，后来丢硬币决定写鲍勃雷蒙。乌鸦的吱哇乱叫那段我本来想引用一句爱伦坡作为结尾，结果翻到泰德休斯的乌鸦诗集时发现Crow’s Fall这首诗和（我脑补中的）鲍勃雷蒙格外契合诶，最后贴一下

 

Crow’s Fall

 

When Crow was white he decided the sun was too white.  
He decided it glared much too whitely.  
He decided to attack it and defeat it.

He got his strength up flush and in full glitter.  
He clawed and fluffed his rage up.  
He aimed his beak direct at the sun’s centre.

He laughed himself to the centre of himself

And attacked.

At his battle cry trees grew suddenly old,  
Shadows flattened.

But the sun brightened -  
It brightened, and Crow returned charred black.

He opened his mouth but what came out was charred black.

“Up there,” he managed,  
“Where white is black and black is white, I won.”

–Ted Hughes

另文中提到的两幅画，第一幅是赫伯特·詹姆斯·德雷珀的《伤悼伊卡洛斯》  
第二幅是古斯塔夫·莫罗的《朱庇特与塞墨勒》


End file.
